That Thing You Do
by KyoKohitsuji
Summary: Arthur really likes that thing Merlin does, and Drunk!Arthur is just as demanding as regular Arthur.


That Thing You Do.  
A Fan Fiction by KyoKohitsuji.  
Beta'd by HeavenlyBodies.  
Pairing: Merlin/Arthur  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a rather worn Merlin doll my BFF bought me that goes everywhere with me and now has a partner, Arthur, which i also make no profit on.  
Warnings: Porn. Maybe a little cheesyness  
Notes: THIS is my first time ever writing Merlin/Arthur and thus my first post  
Summary: Arthur really likes that thing Merlin does, and Drunk!Arthur is just as demanding as regular Arthur.  
A.N: Okay so this was the first thing i ever wrote for the Merlin fandom and although it was received very well on where it was first posted, i feel it probably, in fact most definitely lacks my usual standard, but i have a soft spot for it as my first attempt at Arthur/Merlin so i can't bare to rewrite it. Please don't be too hard on me and commentcommentcomment! I love feedback :)

* * *

The first time it had been completely understandable. The crowned prince of Camelot had lain twisted and broken in his manservant's arms on the unforgiving battlefield as the night had crashed in around them, grasping them within its icy cold grip.

Merlin had thought Arthur to be dead as he had frantically threaded his fingers through the prince's golden hair and never left his side through the whole grisly experience, Arthur simply astonished by being alive revelled in the sensation as it sent shockwaves of pleasure through his damaged body. He was Shocked by the realisation that such an insignificant touch could affect him so.

The second time had been necessity, after a particularly trying battle in which Arthur found himself injured more so than usual. Merlin had been tending to his wounds with various salves and lotions, and had then decided that the soothing waters of a steaming hot bath would help the prince's aches and pains.

Arthur may have hated to say it aloud, but he relished the way his manservant cared for him, not attending to duties. No. Really caring for him.

Merlin poured relieving hot water over Arthur's shoulders and when the prince tilted his head back so followed Merlin's hands. He had spoke of blood spatter in the prince's hair and Arthur had somewhat grunted in response, but as Merlin's sure, gentle fingers had carded through his dampened hair Arthur found himself leaning back into the touch and failing to suppress a small sigh of contentment.

The reasoning behind such inappropriate behaviour for a crowned prince and his manservant from that moment on became less and less convincing.

Merlin would help dress Arthur in his finery before banquets or armour for battle, but no matter what the purpose of his help clothing Arthur, just as he'd finish his slight fingers found their way to the prince's hair if only for a second, ghosting over the golden tresses in a small announcement of his task being accomplished.

Arthur began, against his strongest efforts not to, to enjoy this tiny daily occurrence and waited for it.

Again wounded from defending his beloved Camelot, Arthur was laying on his bed drifting extremely close to sleep as Merlin cleaned away excess bandages and dirty cloth from dressing his prince's wounds. Once he was done he went to Arthur's side and quietly asked him if any further services were required before he left for the evening.

Arthur grunted something unintelligible in response from his sleep driven state, causing Merlin to smile and nod accepting the noise as a 'no'. However before he left Arthur's side he leaned forward and stroked his fingers through his prince's hair. Arthur, almost taken by sleep, leaned into the soft, comforting touch, sighing in relief and letting sleep overcome him.

Now Arthur was celebrating with his knights, they were rejoicing the victory over a long-time foe of Camelot. The wine flowed and songs were sung. When the merriment finally died down the sun had begun to rise, painting the dark skies with first deep purples and then crimsons that bled into the rising light.

Merlin was awoken by a firm shake of his shoulder and Gaius looming over him.

"Merlin there is a rather loud young prince attempting to start a fight with a barrel which he believes to have somehow maliciously tripped him, I think perhaps you should… intervene as he seems to be coming this way and I'd rather like not to have to clean up whatever mess he should make."

Merlin grumbled into his pillow and stood reaching for his britches and quickly dressing himself before leaving catching the amused glance from Gaius.

When outside, he found Arthur looking rather confused as he stared helplessly around him, seemingly completely lost in his own kingdom.

Upon seeing Merlin, the prince immediately threw his hands up in celebratory relief.

"AH! Merlin there you are! I wonder if you coulb point me in the diredxstion of my chamberesss."

He shouted as he fell forward, leaning on his manservant and smiling charmingly. Merlin smelled the strong scent of the fine wine on his breath and laughed a little before leading him in the direction of the castle. When they had made it half way Arthur suddenly decided he'd much rather show Merlin each spot he'd ever done anything remarkable in, which of course was every corner of every road in Camelot.

"AH YES! And this is where I defended the Lady Violet…"

Merlin cut him off and tried to quieten him down heading towards the castle again.

"Shhhh, sire, you'll wake all of Camelot."

"LET THEM WAKE! Merlin I am the Crowed Primce of Camelod and a returrring HERO!"

'Royal pain in my arse and crowned prat," Merlin thought and chuckled to himself.

Merlin tried his best to stifle his laughter and keep Arthur as quiet as possible till they got to his chambers. He was practically carrying Arthur's whole weight by the time he managed to stumble to the bed and drop the prince on his royal behind. Merlin made quick work of his prince's boots and pulled him free of most of his clothes before pulling the sheets over him and smiling at the contented look that was easing its way onto Arthur's strong chiselled features.

Just as Merlin was about to set about leaving Arthur rolled slightly more towards him and grasped his arm gently with a sure and strangely steady hand.

"Mmmmm Merlin, do that thing."

Merlin could neither prevent, nor hide the huge unabashed smile that now donned his face as he gazed upon his prince, desperately trying to open his sleepy eyes. Only succeeding in fluttering his golden lashes against his slightly reddened cheeks in an alarmingly endearing manner towards Merlin.

The young warlock managed to collect himself and lean forward a little to whisper.

"What thing would that be sire? I do a lot of things."

The slight sarcasm in his voice went unnoticed in the prince's drunken state as he frowned and grumbled puling slightly on Merlin's sleeve as he huffed out.

"That thing you do."

Merlin didn't even attempt to hide the tiny laugh and unabated smile stretching across his face now lit by the warm and enticing dawn lights as they played across the fleeing night sky. Of course Merlin knew what his prince spoke of, he knew how he leaned a little too far into the touch and how a look of calm would replace all the worries of the day when Merlin would do 'that thing'.

He reached out the arm that Arthur was still insistently tugging at and ever so softly whispered touches along Arthur's mane of golden hair. Merlin let his careful fingers sink into the soft hair and he caressed his way through each strand of tussled blonde hair.

Arthur apparently still loose lipped from the festivities was almost moaning at the touch of his manservant's delicate finger's.

"Mmmm …love it… when you do that, mmm, more."

Apparently even inebriated Arthur was still as demanding as ever, which amused Merlin as he conceded, giving Arthur what he wanted, just as he always had and always would. He could never deny him anything, not because of his royal duty, responsibilities, or respect for the throne. None of which compared to the pure unadulterated love Merlin felt swell in his heart every time he was nearby his prince.

Merlin watched the soft and warm light from the sunrise creeping in the windows as it danced across Arthur's face.

"mm Merlin…mERLIn IS! …ha mmm Yes Merlin is…"

He couldn't completely hold in the laugh as he listened to the prince mumble nonsensical half statements.

"Yes Arthur? What is Merlin?"

Merlin laughed and continued to stroke his hair, gently massaging at his scalp as a smile played on his lips. As Arthur leaned into his manservant's touch and looked up at his manservant, Merlin couldn't help smile back as the prince revealed his slightly crooked smile, which only added to the prince's perfection. As Arthur finally opened his mouth to speak he reached up to run his own fingers through Merlin messy black hair, and Merlin gasped in shock.

"Mine."

He could feel the electricity from each of the prince's fingers shooting through him and reaching every possible inch of his body, making him feel alive as though he had only been pretending before, but now, now, he was truly alive.

"Arthur?"

All that was running through his mind was 'it's now or never' screaming at him with every fibre of his being that maybe just maybe his prince felt the same way. Merlin didn't make the choice, his body did as it surged forward pressing quivering lips to lips.

As Merlin caught up with himself enough to realise what he had done, he immediately tried to pull away and apologise, only to be pulled down by two strong, firm hands.

"Don't you bloody dare leave now, Merlin."

Arthur growled as he pulled Merlin down onto the bed and rolled them till he hovered over his panting manservant. Before he had enough time to question the suddenly very sober prince, he was silenced by another crushingly powerful kiss and this time his lips moulded round Arthur's as he sank into the kiss and the prince pushed his way into Merlin waiting mouth. Tongue's entangled gracefully in a passionate dance.

As they pulled apart gasping for breath Merlin could swear he could hear his own heart beating, echoing around the walls of Camelot.

"Merlin…I, do you want this?"

Merlin was shocked, he was sure there was not one person left in the kingdom unaware of his feelings for the prince save Arthur himself. He raised his hand and gently caressed his fingers through Arthur's soft golden hair, smiling at the way his prince leaned into the touch almost purring at the gentle caress.

"Arthur I want you… I've never wanted…I, I love you Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin waited for the aftershock to set in, he felt waves of heat emanate from his princes body, and tensed, waiting on his words to sink in and Arthur to proclaim it had just been a bit of fun, and never to speak of it again. What he got was completely different. Arthur crushed his lips to Merlin's moaning and punctuating hushed words with kisses along Merlin's neck.

"Merlin, you've no idea. How hard. It's been."

Grinding against Merlin at the softly spoken double entendre, making his manservant groan and mewl, writhing against him.

"Oh I think I have a clue, Sire."

Merlin added breathlessly as he began to rid Arthur of his remaining clothes, and then began to work on his own, first his tunic flung shamelessly to the floor. There was awkward shifting and frantic grabbing at bare skin in hopeless efforts to get closer to one another. Until finally each man lay naked, hot breath skimming across sweat slicked skin.

Arthur kissed a line of soft fluttering kisses across Merlin's neck, nipping and licking his prominent collar bone as his lover clawed at his back sending electric shivers through his body.

"Mmmm Merlin, do you have any idea how I've thought of you."

It wasn't a question, just whispered in a moment of blind passion, but it ignited a fire in the younger man's very soul as he pulled Arthur back up to his mouth into a heated collision of lips and whispered.

"Tell me."

Arthur stared into his eyes and could have sword he saw they were momentarily alive with flashes of pure, brilliant gold. Arthur kissed him again and mouthed along his jaw line.

"Is this what you want then Merlin, to hear how I've yearned for you? To hear that when I pleasure myself it's your name that drips from my lips?"

Merlin moaned in response, not able to fully form words as Arthur took his earlobe in his teeth and sucked.

"I watch your careful hands as they perform chores for my benefit, and I imagine all the things those hands would do to me, should I command it."

As the prince continued to nip and suckle on Merlin's sensitive skin and whisper wantonly. Merlin slid his hand down to stroke along his prince's thigh, feeling his breath falter as he got closer to his heated and throbbing length.

"And of your mouth Merlin, oh gods, of your mouth."

He pressed his fingertips to Merlin's lips and watched as his manservant kissed each fingertip then slowly took them into his wet and warm, needy mouth. He moaned out his name shamelessly as Merlin's tongue wrapped around his fingers and caressed them.

Arthur began to place heated open mouth kisses along Merlin's chest, he ran his tongue around one painfully hard nipple and then sucked it into his mouth biting then soothing with his tongue. As he kissed further down dipping his tongue into Merlin's naval earning a small gasp of surprise and the releasing his now soaking fingertips.

Merlin grasped at the bed sheets as the prince ventured lower still, licking one solid line over the head of his aching erection, lapping at the beads of pre come gathered there. It was all Merlin could do not to call out in ecstasy at the feel of Arthur's mouth on him.

When Arthur ran his wet fingers over his tight entrance he did call out into the damp air surrounding their passionate embrace. Arthur new Merlin was a virgin and raised himself to kiss the shivering man beneath him reassuringly, nuzzling his nose a little with his own and whispering.

"Don't worry, Merlin, I'll take care of you, I would never hurt you. Just trust me, love, okay?"

He nodded, he'd never had any sexual experiences before and was not ashamed of his fear, but he trusted Arthur with his life and so he relaxed into his touches and let his prince take him into an exquisite extreme unknown.

Merlin's pulse raced and his heart soared at the care and affection swimming in his prince's eyes as he nodded and kissed back down his body. He kissed Merlin's palm gently and let go of his hand slowly licking along his hardened shaft and blowing along the wet skin. Merlin shook and quivered under Arthur's seemingly expert touch.

Arthur left open mouth kisses along Merlin's painfully hard cock, humming around it in pleasure and letting the vibrations send Merlin flying high on bliss. He sank lower and sucked at the now taught skin covering his manservant's balls, flicking his tongue with cat like precision as he then aimed for his perineum.

"Uh nngh Arthur…"

Merlin was quivering and thrashing calling out Arthur's name and as he felt his prince's tongue swipe over his tight entrance, he could hardly keep himself on the bed thrusting his hips towards Arthur.

"ARTHUR, OH UGH…"

Arthur let a small soft laugh fall from his lips and he rubbed soothing patterns into Merlin's hips steadying him and kissing along the backs of his thigh's and back to his destination.

Again he swiped his tongue over the sensitive, most intimate circle of skin, holding Merlin's flinching hips down. He traced every line with his tongue and rubbed and flicked at the spot till Merlin was a whimpering mess laid out in front of him, beautiful and open. He placed messy and wet kisses on his entrance and then firmly pushed his tongue deep within Merlin's twitching entrance.

"UGH, Arthur, nnnngh ah."

Merlin called out his prince's name and pushed against the intrusion seeking more, he'd never felt so utterly alive and he was thrumming with lust and want as Arthur fucked him with his tongue. He did not notice Arthur's finger pushing into his dripping wet hole, he only noticed the suddenness of more pressure, and then when a second finger entered along with the first and Arthur's skilled tongue and touched something inside him he couldn't explain he saw stars and thrust again up onto his prince driving himself further onto the prince's fingers as they fucked him open.

"Mmmm oh gods, mmm, AH, Arthur, mm, more, please…"

Arthur slowly removed his fingers from their actions, much to the displeased moans from Merlin. He returned his attentions to his manservant's neglected cock and, far different to the gentle caresses and kisses of earlier, he swallowed Merlin whole, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harshly for a moment, humming his pleasure around him and swirling his tongue as though tasting a fine wine he couldn't get enough of. He pulled himself back up towards his lover and kissed him soundly whispering against his ear, barely more than a breath, but just enough for Merlin to make out the words.

"Merlin you taste of the magic that runs through your veins, you taste of Avalon itself."

Merlin was so dizzied by Arthur's touches and poetic words that it took him a few moments before he broke of the kiss and stilled, staring fearfully into Arthur's eyes. He knew his secret and yet in his eyes there was not hate, nor fear. He stared into his eyes, those wide smiling eyes that swam with the deepest oceans of blue and spoke to Merlin's very soul… only of love, trust, and devotion.

"How long?"

He uttered breathlessly as Arthur smiled and kissed him again before answering.

"A long time now, I learned a lot about it when I realised. Mostly how hard it must have been for you and I love you all the more for it Merlin. You needn't worry anymore, I'll protect you with my sword and my life, I swear it"

Within that moment Merlin knew there had never been truer words spoken and they would both protect each other and fight side by side for all they cared about. The beauty of the moment brought the sting of tears behind Merlin's eyes and he surged forward to capture his prince's lips and roll them till Arthur was pushed to sit back against stacks of pillows that had been thrown out of the way earlier and Merlin sat on his lap clinging to him as they kissed. When they pulled apart only by their need for air it was Merlin who spoke.

"Make love to me Arthur."

Arthur smiled and kissed his lover, moving his hips and positioning himself. They kissed and groped at each other for a few moments and Merlin realised that Arthur was perhaps nervous, too. He smiled at the prince wickedly and whispered words only known to those of differing worlds than that of Arthur Pendragon. Suddenly Merlin's hand was slick with oil and stroking his prince's huge erection in his small, but sure hand. Arthur gasped and groaned at the slow teasing grasp. Merlin nipped at his bottom lip, nibbling it as he whispered.

"Sire, would you please… move your arse."

They laughed softly into their kisses as the tension dissolved around them and Arthur pulled Merlin's hips down onto him as he pushed his aching cock into his lover in one swift movement. They groaned in unison, Arthur at the overwhelming tight heat wrapped around him and Merlin at the glorious burn turning to fiery pleasure of being filled by his lover.

Arthur's hands gripped possessively at Merlin's small hips, pulling him closer still, till their bare chests touched and Merlin's swollen dick was trapped between them.

He moved his hips slowly at first, rolling up into his younger lover gently as he kissed his neck and leaned into the caressing hands on his shoulder and neck. Though as Merlin began to lift and push his hips down onto his, his resolve quickly crumbled and he started to thrust up and into Merlin, the friction and Merlin's cries were maddening.

"Oh gods Arthur, mmm, more… you… love… UGH, harder."

Arthur kissed him, fiercely nipping at his soft full lips till there was the slightest hint of copper on their frantic mouths. He began to pound his hips into Merlin, and Merlin rolled down into every fast, powerful thrust.

"OH Arthur, I can't… it's too, I love YOU, I'm gonna…"

Merlin came in strong thick ropes along Arthur's chest, gripping his hair tight to the point of pain. The way Merlin ground down onto him and squeezed around him as he coated his broad chest in come made Arthur's eyes roll back as he filled his lover with his own orgasm.

" MERLINmmmmm…"

Still moving his hips till they came down from their euphoria, Arthur smiled lazily and kissed Merlin's sweaty brow, pushing down the bed till they were lying under thick sheets; warm, hugged against the other.

Merlin chuckled against his chest and he asked.

"What's so funny?"

Merlin looked up into his eyes and stated.

"I think I'd like you to get drunk more often."

They both laughed and pecked at each other's lips gently; Merlin cleaned them up with the use of his now unashamed magic, as he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Arthur's strong arms. He listened to the prince's heartbeat and fell into a deep sleep just as the sun shone its rays in upon them… but the day would wait.

After all, there were many perks to belonging so wholly to Prince Arthur, returning war hero, and Crowned Prince of Camelot, one of which just happened to be… sleeping in, in said prince's arms till whatever hour of the day he deemed acceptable, and Merlin had a feeling they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
